


Come on and Knock Me Out

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Party, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: After a good time at a classy party, the handsome, gruff boxer and the sexy, stylish socialite get kinky and dirty, with a lot of sexual heat to exchange in massive way.





	Come on and Knock Me Out

Come on and knock me out - A Lemon featuring Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo

The two lovers are in a bedroom embracing each other wearing dress wear like they got from a party, Mitsuru is wearing a purple dress with golden jewelry, with her long hair all the way down. Akihiko is wearing a collar shirt with a black tie and black pants. The two started kissing each other slow, then grew to be passionate. Mitsuru follows the rhythm of Akihikos kissing just to keep up, massaging each other's backs and shoulders as they play with each other's faces, moaning and kissing went all around.

Akihiko: *wet lip noises* mmmmmmmmmmm…..

They proceeded to undress each other, Akihiko undid his tie and his white shirt, he became shirtless and it shows his muscular figure, those curvy and, chest, and waist-line. It leaves only his pants. Mitsuru takes her hands the undoes the shoulder handles of her dress, and her dress falls through from her shoulders to the floor where she is standing, Mitsuru has a beautiful, model-like body, with an athletic body, shapely waist-line, and large bust. He undid her bra leaving only her panties. Mitsurus boobs are big, shapely, and curvy, with perky tits that stick out. Akihiko takes pleasure in groping her naked boobs, as he does so, his penis got more hard and hard.

Akihiko: Your body is so beautiful, babe….

Mitsuru: Thanks, it's some cardiovascular training you need besides boxing, huh?

Akihiko: doesn't beat boxing.

Mitsuru: It's all connected, dear.

As he caresses her body, he then proceeded to kiss her neck, Mitsuru breathes hard and gasps hard, through sharing breaths, Mitsuru said "knock me out with everything you got", in which Akihiko replied, "my pleasure". they continue to embrace each other with kisses and caressing, until they're lower garments are undressed and they guide each other to the bed. Akihikos muscular body makes way to the bed with his hard dick and hanging balls sticks upwards. Mitsuru looks at it with awe and begins to perform oral sex on him, her mouth and tongue guides around his cock, she begins to caress his cock and suck on it, as well as lick the tips of his dick, as Mitsuru dances around his cock more hard, the two eventually become very horny. Mitsuru continued to perform oral sex on Akihiko for around 4 minutes.

Akihiko: oh yes…..mmmmmm….that feels good….

Mitsuru: mmmmmmm…...mmmm…..awwmm…

Akihiko put two fingers inside her clit, and penetrates her with his fingers. Mitsuru moans good as she gets hammered, she places her left palm on his chest, she leaned in for a quick kiss to keep her wet and horny…

Mitsuru: oh yess… ahhhhh...don't fucking stop, Akihiko….

She begins to go on top of him and ride his cock like a cowgirl. He grabs her beautiful, slender, hips as he guides her on top, and starts riding his dick, the stimulation is smooth and hard, as she gets fucked with her back straight, her breasts bounce up and down hard like there's an earthquake while she moans smooth and hard, this goes on for 5 minutes, with a lot of breast groping from Akihiko.

Akihiko: oh my god yes…… mmmmmm…..

Mitsuru: ohhh!!! Ahhhh!! Ahhhh!!! Ohhh yess……

The beautiful sexual movement has enthralled Akihiko and continues to fuck her good like there is no tomorrow.

Akihiko is convinced to go all out as much as he can to give her the best sex both can get so far, they are both hot, after all.

After a while, Akihiko begins to lay his back against the bed frame wall so the front of his naked chest faces towards Mitsuru's backside. She begins to put his cock inside her pussy again while Akihiko is behind her, fucking her from behind, the reverse cowgirl position. Her smooth slender backside and slender ass started moving up and down his dick while she is on her knees, using her hands to help with her balance on top of his dick.

Mitsuru: Oh dieeuuuuu, don't ever stop!! Ahhhh!!! *Breathes sexually*

The view of the sex points to Mitsurus pussy being fucked by her lovers erect cock and balls, his cock moves up and down her pussy while his balls bounce up and down like basketballs, the intercourse is being done at various speeds. Mitsurus sexual moans shout across the room.  
Akihiko grabs her hips to assist her with all the movements and help the stimulation.

Akihiko: oh yes baby…….ohhhh….ahhhh…...ohhhhh…

Mitsuru: *Yelp* ohhhh….ohhhhh!!! Mmmmmm!!!

This continued on for around 5 minutes until they decide to change positions. They started to do doggy style sex, Mitsuru gets on her hands and knees with her pussy sticking out, while Akihiko get onto his knees with his big hard cock sticking out like a bent flagpole. He inserts and starts jamming inside her, his erect penis goes in and out of her pussy while her body shakes all around with the impacts of every thrust he does, the moans are no different either, as Mitsuru moans in great ecstasy as well as Akihikos.

Akihiko: ohhhh….ahhhh...auuuuhhhh...uhhh!!!

Mitsuru: ohh!!! Ahhhhh…..auhhhh….auuuhhh...oh fuck yes!

He starts to caress her body from the back and starts massaging her breasts as he fucks her senseless, Mitsuru raises her head up high, near to the ceiling, as she lets out moans of amazing pleasure as she feels every inch of your body being massaged and caressed by her lover.

Mitsuru: Mon dieu, you are so amazing ...ahhhh!!! Mmmmmmm!!!!

This continued on for 5 minutes until he broke off and told her to turn around, facing Akihiko on her knees.

Akihiko: turn around and face me.

He begins to fuck her while on top of her to finish her off, he pounds her senseless for a couple of minutes and Mitsuru screams in deep pleasure, seeing his dick go in and out of her clit very fast.

Mitsuru: AAAAGGGGH!!! OHHHH!!! OHHHH!!!

Akihiko: oh yes baby, aaaaaugh….I'm gonna cum….get on your knees..

Mitsuru gets on to her knees and akihiko starts stroking his erect cock hard until he ejaculates. His dick erupts in strings of semen as it lands all over her boobs and titties as well as her face.

Akihiko: ohhh… OHHHH.. *orgasmed* AAAAAUGH… OHHHH!!!! OHHH FUCK….mmmmmm….

Mitsuru has become a bit of a mess after being splashed with his lovers hot cum, he then starts to stroke and milk his cock of whatever cum he has left.

Akihiko: Fuck, that felt so good….*gasp* getting sweaty from the room and atmosphere here

Mitsuru: Seeing your body all wet and shiny is really beautiful, I hope that you had a good workout.

Akihiko: Is that what it is… hehe, well, of course!

They both lay down beside each other even though it through still has cum on her body, but maybe it will dry up and go away…

They sleep and wait for the next day….


End file.
